


Starco-Unplanned Parenthood

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star discovers she's pregnant. requested by anonymous.





	Starco-Unplanned Parenthood

One of the best part of adulthood, Marco decided, was that he and Star could get as close as they pleased. Long,passionate nights had become a stable of their lives. No matter what, Marco was sure to use a condom, much to Star’s frustration. Deep down he was still the safe kid.

Star, on the other hand, felt that married life meant that they didn’t have worry about being safe anymore. She wanted nothing more for Marco to fill But Marco insisted. So Star was surprised when she got news from the doctor.

“Marco, I’m pregnant.”

Marco nearly choked on the cereal he was eating. “What, we were so careful!”

“Yeah, but you know it happens. Condoms break.”

Eyes narrowing, Marco looked at his wife. “Star, did you poke a hole in the condoms?” Star looked like she’d been slapped. Upon seeing the look on her face, Marco knew he messed up.

“Star I…”

“Look, they're not my favorite and I didn’t think we needed them, but I would never do something like that behind your back. Especially since you were right.”

Marco wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head, he told her “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I am mean, are we ready for a baby?”

“I think we are. Marco, you’ve been acting like a dad since before we meet. You were amazing with Mariposa. And you are going be great with are daughter.”

Marco couldn’t help but grin. “How do you know it’s a girl.”

“A mother knows these things Marco.” She turned to face her husband and planted a kiss on his lips.

Marco kissed her back. “You know, there are advantages of being pregnant you know.”

The married couple were soon in their bedroom, in the throws of passion. Marco was taking his wife raw.

“Oh, oh Marco.” Star was in heaven. Her body shaking with Marco’s unprotected cock inside. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him cum deep inside. “Yes, Marco, feel me up. Let’s give our baby a little sibling.”

“Star, you can’t get pregnant while you’re already pregnant.”

“Let me have this Diaz!”

As Marco continued to cum, Star wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her as he pumped her full. Even after Marco finished, Star still refused to let her husband go. Star was looking forward for the next few months


End file.
